Halos & Auras: A HaloRwby Crossover
by Spartan Cam 115
Summary: After destroying a Covenant ship, Cam 115 is transported to a world were young boys and girls train to become both protectors and guardians of Remnant, know as Huntsmen. With a past that haunts him every second of his life, will he start his life anew in this world or will his past overcome his sanity and force him to end it all with a simple pull of a trigger.
1. Prologue

**Hey It's your new man to the show, Spartan Cam 115. So I said I was going to post this in April but...things came up, aka School, work, and life. Yes I know. Life likes to throw curve balls into plans. **

**I will try to post a chapter every month and I might even try posting some twice a month so that you guys have some thing to read while you wait for the next chapter. I will also post a ****description chapter of the ****Characters ****when they are shown in the story because I suck at describing what people look like. (I will only be covering the general looks of said characters like what they wear and a general over view of the body type). **

**With that out of the way, now it's time for me to tell you fine readers who owns what. **

**Rwby and the Rwby Franchise is the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. LLC. I do not own any of their stuff. **

**Halo and the Halo Franchise is the property of 343 Industries. ****I also don't own any of their stuff ether. **

**The Character Spartan Cam-115 Is the property of ...Well Me, Spartan Cam 115. But the general out line of the Character is apart of the Halo Franchise so 343 also has some rights to my (I thought of it first!) Character.**

**P.S. Cam-115 is his own person, meaning I am not writing as if I am him but more of I am writing as he is. Well...That's of me talking your ears, or shall I dear say, eyes off! Ok that was a bad pun. Grab a chair and a cold drink and enjoy the story. **

* * *

Prologue

_Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win._

_Sun Tzu_

The Ground shakes as a covenant CCS-CLASS BATTLECRUISER unleashes a rainstorm of fire from its plasma cannons as a mass of UNSC Marines try to secure a stable beachhead from which they could begin taking back the Covenant-occupied city of New Harmony, Reach. Leading the spearhead of the attack is a detachment of highly trained soldiers known simply as Spartans. These Spartans soldiers are genetically modified superhumans, but with a sad and unfortunate past. Kidnapped as young children, one because of their advance genetic and mental capabilities, in the eyes of the UNSC, perfect candidates of the Spartan program and two, their young minds and bodies can be easily trained. To prevent eyebrows from raising in the colonies, the UNSC- with the help of Dr. Elizabeth Hulsey- replaced the real children with clones which would die of natural deterioration making it seem like the children died of natural causes.

On the planet Reach-The forefront of the UNSC's main control of the outer and inner colonies- these children were put through rigorous military training and were taught to be more than a soldier but as a commander, assassin, and a killing machine. After receiving their training the children were put through the trail that would test whether their bodies would accept augmentation-A process where the body is injected with different chemicals and materials that cause the body to go through accelerated growth spurt, and increases bone density to make them unable to break- or their bodies will kill itself because of the sudden body growth. Sadly, out of the 75 that were put through training only 36 survived the augmentation process. One of those is Cam-115.

A group of Spartans is seen in various states of dress from being almost fully covered with heavy armor plating to wearing black skin-tight bodysuits.

"Cam, do you have to have something covering your face?" asked Carris as she threw Cam's helmet to him who had a pair of aviator glasses on and a bandana over his face.

"Look. I made a vow that the only people to see my face is the eyes of my dying enemy, my superiors, Dr. Hulsey, and myself. So, yes I do have to have something covering my face" replied Cam as he placed his helmet onto his head and did a com check with the rest of the Spartans in the locker room.

"Carris, if the man doesn't want his god ugly face showing that he can keep it covered. Besides with the face like his, the enemy may shit their pants and get the hell out of Dodge before we can have fun with them" Said Soran with a slight chuckle as he too put on his helmet as he looked at Cam, which all he received was the bird from Cam as he fastened his ammo belts and placed his trusty roll of Duct tape into one of the extra pouches.

"Easy Cam, you are flipping off your commander" stated Red-Fifteen as he inhaled through the cigarette that he had in his hand. Cam unsheathed his knife looked back at the spartan and threw it at the end of the cigarette. The knife knocking off the still smoldering ash that had not been knocked off by its user.

Fifteen Looked at Cam with the face of "What the hell was that?"

"The ash was supposed to be your finger but it will do for now," Cam said with as much sarcasm as possible.

Red-Fifteen let out a small laugh as he caught onto the purpose of his action then tossed his knife back before offering a smoke. Cam waved his hand saying that he never smoked. Shrugging, he offered one to Beta-Red Actual, which was sitting across from Fifteen, she agreed and took it. Smelling it before asking Fifteen for a light. Fifteen flipped open his silver cigarette lighter which was decorated with an old Celtic style dragon. The logo of Dragon Company.

The flame of the lighter caught the end of the cigarette and caused it to glow a bright orange color as the tobacco started to smolder, releasing a small smoke stream. After seeing the end turn its desired orange color she brings up to her dry and cracked lips and Inhaling the smoke deeply then letting it out slowly after a brief moment. "Ahh. Harvest's finest. Where you get it?" She asked as she slumped into a relaxed position on the bench she was sitting on.

"Where else! The Black Market. You can get anything there" replied Fifteen as he was snuffing out his smoke before getting up to open his locker to retrieve his helmet. The Room was soon filled with the sound of hardy laughs as Beta pulled out the cigarette, looked at it then at Fifteen before shrugging and continued to inhale the smoke from the small tube.

Their laughs were short-lived as the sound of a commanding voice came over the ships comm system in the room. "Strike Team 2, report to the briefing room in 5 minutes,"

"Alright people quite the shit and suit up," said Soran as he grabbed his M392 rifle from the rifle rack and M6G Magnum and mag-locked them onto his armor. Cam and the others did the same except Beta-Red, who was enjoying her cigarette.

"Come on Red, we got a briefing in four minutes. So, get off your girly butt and get your armor on," yelled Soran only to receive a groan and the rest of the Spartan's smoke thrown at him only to bounce harmlessly off of Soran chest plate as she got up and suited up. After several curse words and more than a dozen "move faster" from Soran, Beta-Red had her armor and weapons on her slim but well-built body as she stood before the Commander looking like a sassy fashion star which was amplified by the girl leaning on one leg and angling her hips. "You happy, sir?" she said with as much sass as she could muster, which wasn't much.

Soran casually walked over and slapped said spartan upside the head before pointing to follow the others. She hesitated for a second then caught up with the rest of the group just to receive a kick from Red-Fifteen, which got a "HEY! WHAT DID I DO?" from Beta-Red as they walked off to the ships briefing room which was located on the bridge.

"Why am I always left babysitting the brat type?" Soran thought to himself before exiting the locker room and taking up the groups rear.

The team entered the briefing on time, just to be met with the sight of John 117 and Commander Holland standing around a Hollo Table discussing some strategy. Holland Looked over the Spartans as they entered the room and began surrounding around the table. "What an interesting lot we have," the commander thought as he took note of their armor.

Red-Fifteen and Beta-Red Actual wore similar looking Mjolnir Mark IV Powered Assault Armor, both colored a different tone of red but similar in design. Carris's armor was the same John-117's armor except hers had a dark blue color scheme with a dark gold strip that ran diagonally across her chest before running down her right leg scheme and ending at the ankle. Soran, on the other hand, had a custom armor suit. This was due to a complication during the augmentation process which left him deformed and unable to join the other Spartans in combat until Cam and Dr. Hulsey helped him build a custom suit four years previous. The armor's design worked around his deformities by having the suit do all the work by linking it to his spines nervous system which moved the suit without Soran having to really move his body. Soren went with the standard Olive Drab paint scheme with his identification number painted in white on his left chest.

Cam also had a custom variation of John and Carris's armor, one that he built himself. His armor had a dragon scale camo design which could change color to match his surroundings which proved useful whenever he needs a quick escape from a dangerous situation or during recon or assassination missions. He also out rigged it with extra storage compartment the allowed him to store more equipment and other odds and ends that he had on him which mostly consisted of extra explosives, ammo, and medical supplies. His helmet was also custom. The lower portion could be removed to reveal his mouth that way his face never showed when he had to eat with his helmet on. It also had a special scanning system that allowed him to see targets up to 3 miles away. In addition to the scanning system, the user could switch to thermal imagery for night operations instead of night vision. His main weapon of choice is also custom being a DMR chambered to fire 50 Cal rounds out of a large 300 round drum mag or a smaller 50 round curved mag. The DMR also had a collapsible bipod and a zoomable x7 scope. He also holstered a 50 Cal Magnum pistol and a handmade ten-inch titanium fighting knife which was centered on his left shoulder. The rest of the teams' weapons ranged from stock DMRs to Assault rifles.

"Good to see you, John," Said Cam as both he and John exchanged handshakes. Both had trained together in basic training for years until they were assigned to different companies and squads before augmentation. "Good to see you too Cam. Staying out of trouble?" Replied John before Holland interrupted the two's conversation. "You know why we are here so let's get back to business. There is a Covenant Cruiser floating over the city of New Harmony. We have boots on the ground as we speak but with the Cruiser in the air, it is starting to blow our boys to hell. Your fives mission is to get a 5-megaton warhead, this being loaded into your drop pods, into that ship and take it out at all cost. You five will be deployed by drop pod behind enemy lines near the ship. Most of the fighting is concentrated on the outskirts of the city and using the building as cover, moving to your objective should be fairly easy." Explained Holland as he pointed to different locations of the holographic map in the center of the group. Soran had his arms crossed as he though over his orders in his mind. "How are we going to get the package into the ship?" he asked.

"The hanger bay located on the port side should be enough to get you people in and detonate the warhead. You will have jetpacks in your drop pods, that should get you it to the ship without being detected. If all goes according to plan, the warhead should cause a chain reaction in the ship and destroy it." Holland pulling up an image of the cruiser and locating the hanger with his index finger.

"Should be simple, fly in, arm the warhead, get the hell out of dodge, and watch the fireworks show," Cam said looking around the room looking for a reaction from the rest of the group.

"Let's hope so Spartan. Alright, you are dropping in 10 minutes. Godspeed Spartans." said Holland saluting the Spartans before leaving the room. The Spartans returned the salute and made their way to the drop pods. Cam stayed behind to talk to his old friend. "How's the Team?" Asked Cam as he walked out the door behind John as they made their way to the drop pods. "The Team is doing well. Kelly is back from another mission from Taris 5."

"Taris 5 is a pretty sketchy place . But they have the best-tasting boos," replied Cam as a memory of one of the many recon mission that he carried out on the planet Taris 5 on the edge of UNSC controlled space came into his mind.

Nodding his head in agreeance, John changes the subject to a more important topic.

"You still a believer?" he asked with a slight angle to his head.

Cam, reaching underneath his armors collar and pulling his cross that was attached to his dog tags and held it up for John to see them. "Always. But...I don't think it's going to be easy for me to get through the pearly gates of heaven with my track record." Cam explained as he replaced his tags back underneath his under suit.

"He has a plan for everyone. You may not have a clean record but we are also soldiers, we must do what we are ordered. Just don't lose faith." explained John as he placed a hand on Cam's shoulder. This made Cam feel a little bit better.

After standing in silence for a moment Cam inhaled deeply. "Well...now to go kick some Covenant ass and show those bastards that we are now going to fall with one hell of a fight," said Cam as he and John exchanged a grabbing thumb handshake followed by a quick hug.

"Show them hell Cam" said John as he turned to leave, the same as Cam.

As Cam made his way to the drop pod hanger, he began reciting the holy Communing in his mind. Somewhere deep in him, he could feel fear start to swell as he was mentally prepared for the fight ahead and the fact that he and his team may be walking into a death trap where they will either die as heroes or just as another name on the KIA list.

* * *

Soren begins to speak into the com channel as he tries to loosen the tension that was building in the group as they made their way through the hostile occupied city. "All right people listen up; we are here for one thing and one thing only...we blow the flying trash can out of the sky and take out as many Covenant ground forces in the process. Is that clear!?".

"Roger that Soren. By the way who is buying the drinks after we trash the flying trash can?" asks Cam as he takes point as they move through the many skyrise buildings that are spread throughout the city.

"Sir we need to get up their first before we can do anything," deadpans Red-Fifteen as he takes up the squads' rear.

"Looks like Fifteen is thinking with a smokeless mind" joked Soran as he breaches a side door leading to a large courtyard. As the rest of the team shuffles out of the door an interesting site is awaiting them.

"Commander!... I think I found our ticket to the Covenant express". Yelled Beta Red pointing to a down Pelican in the middle of a running water fountain.

"Nice job Red, you even found one with a free wash". Replied Carris with a chuckle mixed in with a nerves voice.

"Red, Beta, Carris, secure a perimeter around that pelican. Cam Get in there and see if you can't get that shit pile running and flying" barked Soran as him and the rest of the team put up a defensive perimeter around said, Pelican.

"OK, Cam let's get this bird up and running.' Through the spartan as he rubbed his hands together to think. "Delta what is up with this bird?"

"Plugging me into the on board computer system will allow me to find out"

"I am sorry, I thought you can scan this ship from my helmet?" deadpanned Cam as he talked to his personal AI unit named Delta-77943, or Delta for short.

"I can but it will take too long to find the problem. Plug me in and I will do the heavy work." Replied Delta as he ignored the comment.

"Just make it fast. I will be at the door, just give me a hauler when you are done" said Cam as he inserted Deltas AI chip into the Pelicans' control console. Cam was about to turn and leave until Delta stopped him.

"Done!"

"That was fast. He must have had upload the computer Nitro program I made for him. Looks like its run pretty well." Thought the spartan as he returned to standing next to control panel once more.

"There was a power overload in the main power supply. Reroute power from the primary power supply to the secondary power supply."

"On it"

Pulling away from the Control panel, Cam inspects the cabin for a power relay box. but finds that there is none in sight. As he continued his search for said power box, the sound of plasma weapon fire is heard outside as a Covenant patrol engages the Spartans standing guard outside the craft.

"Delta I can't find the Power relay box!" Yelled Cam as he switched out his 50 round bandanna mag to his 100 round drum mag.

"It's under Your big feet" scolded the AI

"Oh...Thank you Delta!" Replied Cam as he knelt down and open the relay, exposing the majorly burnt fuses and wires.

"Now you must reroute the main power to the secondary power supply and then reroute the engine power packs to the secondary power supply. That will start recharging the depleted power packs to 45%." Directed the AI as Cam quickly cut several burnt wires and started to connect them together and insert them into different fuse slots that were empty from Cam removing some of the fuses while he was doing his rewire.

As he frantically cut, inserted and secured the wires into they're the spots that they need to be, over the Comm he heard Soran yelling, "Cam we are taking fire out here are you done!"

"We are working on that sir. Give us five more minutes!" responded Cam as he slammed the relay box cover shut.

"OK Delta...Fire her up!" Order the Spartan as he jumped into the pilots' seat.

"Powering engines"

The sound of the pelican's engines echoes off the buildings as Delta tries to power the engine enough to recharge the pelicans depleted power supplies.

"Power packs at seventy-five percent charged"

As Delta speaks, a power relay explodes. Causing the cockpit to be consumed in smoke from the burning relay which was quickly extinguished by Cam with a fire extinguisher that was secured next to the pilots' seat.

"We are losing power!" warned Delta as the powdered extinguish dust settled on the display screen.

Cam rushes over to a power box that was displayed on a screen showing the location of the malfunctioning power box and opens it to see the capacitors have blown.

"The Capacitors are blown" Yelled Cam as he gazed upon the fried capacitors.

"We need at least one of those capacitors to regulate the power to the thrusters"

Cam started to think of a way to replace the main capacitor on the fly. He was about to give up when his gaze came across his upgraded Assault Rifle. "Can a capacitor from my Assault rifle work!?" Asked the spartan as he threw himself to his rifle that was leaning against the bulkhead.

"Yes, it will, I will just keep the power supply down so it won't blow it". Replied the AI as he started to reconfigure the power system to accept the new Capacitor.

Cam grabbed his MA37 ICWS Assault Rifle and held it with regret flowing over his heart as he remembered the amount of time, he spent turning an ordinary Assault Rifle into a massive Elite killing machine and kissed it farewell.

"Sorry old girl"

He brought the gun above his knee and brought it back down with a loud cracking sound reverberated throughout the ship. With the rifle open he pulls out one of the power capacitors and shoves it into the spot where the blown capacitor was and smiled in joy as the sound of the engines and thrusters once again began to power up.

"We got power to lateral Thrusters!" Delta joyfully responded to the engines powering up.

"Well get this bird airborne!" orders Cam as he dashes over to the rear door and yells to Soren and the rest of the team that the craft is up functional.

"She is airworthy sir! Time to bug out of here!"

"Roger that! You heard him...Into the bird!" Yelled Soran to the rest of the team as he reloaded a fresh magazine into his rifle.

Red-Fifteen was the first to break off of the defensive line patting Beta on the shoulder as he passed behind her. After seeing Red was a few yards for the Pelican followed after him patting Carris on the shoulder too then Carris feeling behind her with Soren taking up the rear of the escaping squad with his assault rifle blazing sending hot round through several grunts turning them into clouds of Teal blood. upon entering the craft Carris slammed the rear door hatch control and the rear door slowly closed to a slight click as the locking mechanisms sealed the door shut.

"Get this bird Airborne Cam!" Soran yelled as he took a seat next to Beta-Red.

"Yes Sir! Delta skips the takeoff check and throttle up the engines!"

"That would be unwise...". "DO IT DELTA!" Yelled Cam as he cut Delta's warning in half and secured himself in the pilot's seat.

"Powering engines!" Responded Delta as the sound of the engine wiring up reverberated throughout the courtyard.

"Strap in people we still haven't fixed all the problems!" ordered the spartan in the pilot's seat as he began to pull on the control yoke as he made the damaged bird take flight.

"Delta you are going to have to compensate for the power fluctuation in the power grid to keep the vertical thrusters from failing".

"Just for your information, I have been doing that since you carelessly stabbed that capacitor into that power relay" Deadpanned the AI as he quickly silenced an engine overload warning.

"Delta do you always have to complain about my handy work"

"At least you didn't duct tape" Commented Delta with a slight bit of sarcasm mixed in with his response.

"Hey! Don't you dare mock the powers of the duct tape!"

"Can you two talk less and fly this bird out of here" Yelled Soran as he and the rest of the passengers on board could hear the argument build over the comm system.

"We are doing our best!" both Delta and Cam said in unison as they focused their minds on the task at hand.

The Yoke shook violently as the spartan fought to keep the Craft from nose-diving into the side of a nearby building. "This Pelican has had it and I doubt the weapons are any good" Stated Cam as the yoke pulled abruptly to the right causing the Dropship to dive right before Cam took control and brought the craft back on course.

"At least we are airborne," said the AI only receiving a few choice words from the spartan as he fought the rebelling craft.

Cam was able to pilot the craft out of the courtyard with some difficulty but finally made the Dropship obey to his will after Delta was able to reroute the hydraulic flow back to the controls giving the Spartan more control over the craft. As the made headway to their target a firing squad of Banshees top the roof of a high line building as they set their sights on the wounded bird.

"I JUST FRICKIN FIXED THIS PIECE OF CRAP! YOU COULD HAVE WAITED TILL WE WERE NEAR YOUR SHIP!" Yelled Cam as he throttled up the engines.

Before the lead Banshee could get weapons to lock on the craft, Cam pulled the control stick hard right, receiving a wail from both the flight controls and engines as Warning signals and alarms went haywire over the sudden flood of controls to the already damaged and breaking parts and systems.

The sound of Cam cussing told Soran all he needs to know. He could see that a group of banshees was bearing down hard on the almost destroyed craft. Thinking fast he remembered that there was an airstrike planed a few hours before the Spartans were deployed that day. Turning on his mic and opening the comm channel to Cam as he gunned the engines and allowed his Spartan training to take over.

"Are there any other fighters nearby I can use to get these flies off our tail?!" Asked Soran.

Cam clicked the scanners on and went back to flying the Craft, then responding to the question after the scanners alerted the pilot of a nearby craft. "There is an Interceptor three clicks from our location! I can use the building as cover to get some of these buggers off of our back."

"What do we need an Interceptor for?!" Carris asked as she tried to wrap her head around Soran's question.

"I need to get you guys up there...And we need to also blow a big ass hole into that ship, the interceptor will do the job; Cam...get me to that interceptor!" Stated Soran as he jumped up from his seat while reaching for the overhead bars to keep his balance as Cam throws the craft into a barrel roll to avoid a plasma bolt for one of the tailing Banshees.

"Roger that Sir, Delta can you connect with the onboard computer to see if that ship can fly?" asked Cam as Soran reloaded his rifle and then chambered a fresh round into his sidearm.

As Soran mentally ran through a dozen of combat situations that could be expected as soon as they landed. "Too risky to land, I will have to jump for it." Thought the Spartan as he Cam voice came over the comm link. "Good news, the craft if operational, the bad news is that it has considerable damage to the defense systems so you will be a fly without shields, but most of the weapons are operational so holding out on your own should keep you alive."

"Thanks for the Intel Cam. I am going to have to jump, so get me as close as you can to that Interceptor." Replied Soran as he opened the rear hatch as he prepared for the jump.

"Soran...Godspeed." Said Cam as he brings the ship closer to the parked Craft.

"He still believes there is a God… Well, there is no better time to say that there is none" Thought the spartan as he walks out onto the hatch ready to jump when the time comes.

"Coming up to the tarmac! Good Luck Sir" Cam says giving him the OK to jump.

"Hey, Cam!" yells Soran grabbing the attention of the pilot.

"Yea?"

"I was going to buy the drinks"

"You son of..."

Before Cam could finish replying, Soran jumps from the open hatch and begins his free fall to the Interceptor is parked on one of the city's airstrips.

The weight of his armor caused him to travel at higher speeds then a basic Marine halo jumper Using his armors jet pack system to slow his descent, he lands next to the Longsword with a slight thud as the titanium plates on his boot make contact with the runway.

Recovering from the jump, Soran climbs up to the cockpits protective dome and pry's the canopy from the cockpit. Looking around the cockpit, he notices the dead pilot with several plasma crystals embedded into his chest and a blown off left shoulder lying limp next to him with signs of it being blown off by a plasma-shell, which is evident by a melted hole in the glass.

Reaching into the cockpit and pulling out the decomposing body and tossing it to the side, with its arm. All the while Soran mentally giving the corps his deepest apology.

Dropping down into the craft, he begins to flip several control switches which brought the main computer online followed by the engine start-up systems.

Seeing that most of the systems were not totally gone. He sparks the engines to life as he taps in the security override onto a remote-control panel. granting him access to all of the controls and weapons of the aircraft.

Satisfied that the craft is fully operational. He eases the engine's throttle to 50% to recharge the depleted power cells and bring the hydraulic systems to max pressure.

"Let's get this bird flying" he mutters under his breath as the sound of the engine whirling up to full power as he released the brakes on the landing gears, allowing the craft to move under it's as it starts to increase to speed. "Oh YA…. Fly baby. FLY" Yelled the spartan to no one in particular as he felt the aircraft start to pull G's as he eased back on the controls, causing the nose to angle towards the light blue sky as the wheels cleared the strip and became airborne.

"This is Sierra 066. I am airborne and on my way. ETA 4 minutes." Called Soran over the comm in his helmet. Receive a "copy" from Cam as they made their way to the cruiser that is sitting idly over the city.

"Knock, Knock. Dragon Company is about to send your Covenant Asses to Hell" Mutters Soran as he slams the throttle to full power causing the engines to scream in response to the sudden flood of fuel flowing into the injectors and the afterburners, Causing a slight sonic boom as the craft barely breaks the sound barrier and goes screaming towards the Large alien vessel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well. this took longer than planned. So sorry for not posting this sooner, as in 4 months ago, but between work and other life type activitys I had to put this on the back burner. _Luckily I made sure the heat was down so it wouldn't burn._**

**(looks at word count); Wow! +10,000 words. Not bad at all. now let us see if I can keep the word count about and above for the rest of the story.**

**But anyways here is Chapter 1 of Halos and Auras**

**Halo, the Halo Franchise and all references are owned by 343 Industries and the respective owners. **

**RWBY and the RWBY Franchise are owned by Rooster Teeth company. **

**All I own is the computer and partially the character Spartan Cam 115. 343 Industries has some rights to the character but its still my character.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war."_

_Douglas MacArthur_

"Cam, we have boogies on our tail!" Yell Carris as she switched out a still smoking rocket pod with her DMR

"I can see that! Delta can you put more power to the engines to put some distance between us and these bastards!"

"I'm trying but that capacitor is not going to hold forever!" states the AI as a power relay panel began to visibly overheat from the stress of having to obey the commands of the pilot and try to reroute power that was acceding their max operating levels.

"Nothing on this damn tube is going to hold forever!"

The sound of sparks flying as the relay box explodes into a shower of sparks and flames from the strain. Showering the Spartan with hot molten steel, only for the Armored man to briskly brush away the cooling embers from his armors shoulder pads.

"_Shit. Ahh, __Screw this. _Delta! skip the relays and began direct power supply to all systems!" Orders Cam as he begins to flip the main power relay from controlled to direct power.

"Sir. Direct power to the engines is not advised with the state they..." Delta was cut short as a warning alarm began to sound. Along with the several dozen other alarms.

"I am getting something on the radar!"

_"Please, don't be another banshee"_ Cam silently prayed, hoping it would be a fluke in the system.

"Another Banshee in bond!"

"Damn it! How long till they are in weapons range?" Asks the Spartan, knowing that it was probably pointless as he could just wait for the molten hot Plasma bolt from the Banshee's weapons to punch a hole through the shell of the lightly armored Pelican.

"Forty seconds till we are in their weapons effective range"

"_Well, __We're screwed"_ Though Cam as the red target indicator on the Radar screen displayed the fast-moving target approaching to secure the craft and its occupant's fate.

As he sat watching the red dot, Time began to slow to a near crawl. The sounds of the battle ringing in his ear dimmed as Cam began to have his life flash before his eyes. The memoirs were clear and sharp as though the sea of time had not tarnished or corroded the memoirs.

"_So this is how it feels to have your life flashed before your eyes" _amused Cam as Memory after memory pasted his vision. Few were of his most memorable boxing matches when he still lived in Meriden, while others were being in the Spartan-II program.

Then he remembered the first day of basic training. Oh, how he enjoyed those days, being pushed to his limits just to push harder and set a new limit just to break that and start a new one as easily as he broke the first.

Then he remembered the day he was promoted from ensign to Lieutenant after his first field mission with the rest of the Spartan II's and getting a pat on the back from Fred and John then receiving a warm and gentle hug from Kelly after Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and Dr. Hulsey told him of his promotion. the words of congratulation the Sargent gave him rang out in his mind as though it was from the day previous. "_Congratulations on the Promotion you oversized pile of useless flesh. Now get out of my sight before I shove my cigar so far up your ass you will be sneezing its ash for weeks!_".

But Not all of the memories were bright and happy. He remembered the night he was taken from his family, his home. He could see the tall military built man standing over his bed as he placed a rag doused with sleeping gas over his face, causing him to fall into a deep sleep just as he saw a woman with a tablet motion for another man carrying an exact copy of him into his room.

The memories kept flying past his vision until it all stopped at one particular memory. He was sitting under a tree on top of a small hill overlooking the many city streets of his home planet Meridian. Beside him, was a woman. She was in her late 20s. She wore a red and black shirt and a pair of knee-high black exercising shorts with her raven black hair reaching past her shoulders. She was holding him close to her as they rested underneath the tree. Cam could hear her sing a song as the cool night breeze blew over the top of the hill. He could still remember the lyrics to the song as she sang to him.

"Wait one minute!..."

Delta's outburst broke Caused Cam to bring himself out of his memories and into the real world muttering _"Don't look back...We got a job to do"_ to no one in particular.

"What is it Delta?!" Yelled Cam as he shielded his face from the cascading shower of sparks that was being thrown by yet another power relay as it exploded under the stress of a large amount of power that was being channeled through it. Cam's heart was starting to increase in speed to around 94 beats per minute as anxiety started to set in.

"Damn it Delta this bucket is falling apart. WHAT THE HELL IS THE CRAFT!?"

There was a long pause before Delta respond. the tension thickening as seconds began to feel like hours.

"It's an Interceptor Class Fighter! It's Commander Soran!" the AI Joyfully yelled as it was greeted with a similar cheer from the other Spartans on board as well as Cam.

Slamming down on the pelican's comm system, Cam opens a channel to the large UNSC fighter.

"Soran...You old goat! You got that pile crap flying!?"

"Yup! The previous pilot set her down nicely. Didn't have to hotwire the bastard or play around with anything."

Cam could taste the cockiness in Soran's response. "_Trying to be coky Ay. Try this on for..." _His thought of a comeback was quickly cut short by the voice of Beta-Red

"Hey It's wonderful to know that Soran has wings, but we still have guys on our ass!" yelled the Spartan as the sound of his DMR sending a dozen high power .303 rounds into the pursuing craft came through the commlink.

"Keep your head on Red, I got them in my sights" Replied Soran as he eased the controls of the Interceptor so that he is a mere 200 yards from a Banshee, who was taking up the role of the rear guard of the attack group.

With a quick pull of the trigger, an Air-to-Air missile left its holding tube and streaking towards the unexpected Craft.

It didn't take long for the Air-to-Air missile to find its mark in one of the Banshees engines causing it to be engulfed in a large raging fireball of flames and debris as the Missile tore the poorly armored craft apart. Banking to avoid parts of both the craft and body parts of its occupants, from becoming logged into his own engines, Soran launches the last of the craft's Air-to-Air missiles on the last two banshees as they tried to avoid the oncoming fire. But to no avail, as both suffered the same fiery fate of the first.

"Nice Shooting Soran!" exclaims Cam as he executes a banking maneuver to allow Soran to position himself on the Pelicans left as to provide the dropship cover fire from the enemy fire.

"When it comes to flying big ass fighters. I never miss my target."

"Uh… guys. we have a problem!"

"What do you mean Red?" asks Carris

"The bomb just went offline!"

"What!"

"The bomb, is no longer operational!" states Red-fifteen showing the warhead to Carris who too verified that the device was un operational.

"He's right. the bomb's toast."

"You need to get that bomb back up and running, we won't be able to fix while we are on the ship!" Yells Cam as he slammed the throttle to full power causing the engine warning to activate, show the pilot that the engines were reaching critical temperature.

Carris motioned for Red-Fifteen to pass her the device. Red handed the bomb to the Spartan after giving a slight nod.

"I'm on it" replies Carris as she began opening up the bomb's access plate and began inspecting the firing control system.

"An EM pulse must have fried the firing controls, I can rewire the system but..." There was a pregnant pause as though she had to think about what she was going to say.

"It has to be fired Manually...Someone has to stay behind to active the firing system. Once activated...whoever arms it will have less than a minute to evac the ship before it detonates."

There was a short period of nearly deafening silence in the craft as the other Spartans digested the information.

"I will do it" stated Cam as he continued to fight the ever degrade transport. "I will stay behind and active the warhead. the rest of you will cover me and then get the hell out of dodge before I arm the weapon."

"Cam you will have less than a minute. You will never have enough time to get clear of the ship!"

"Carris is right Cam you will. EVADE RIGHT CAM!"

Without even thinking, he quickly steered the craft into a tight right bank as a blue streak of light passed the underside of the craft. nearing miss the Pelican but not the closely following interceptor.

The left side engine and fuselage erupt into flames as a plasma bolt from the Crussiers main canons rips a section out of the heavily armored fighter craft.

"Damn it, I'm hit!"

The craft began its hard descend back to the plant as the lack of the needed second engine allowed the laws of physics began to take hold of the ship.

"You need to eject Soran!" yell Cam as he gazed out of the pelican's canopy to see the flaming Interceptor as he strighed out the pelican.

"I can't! the canopy is locked! I can't eject! this is the end of the line for me! Get that bomb..." The sound of the craft exploding filled the earpieces of the Spartans as they watch the flaming remains of the craft fall back to the surface of the planet like a leaf falling from a tree during autumn. They watched as the wreckage landed in an office building with the flames beginning to spread from the craft to the surrounding rubble.

Silence quickly filled the craft once again as the remaining members of Dragon Company gazed out upon the flames as they grew distanced. The weight of their teammate's death was beginning to weigh heavily on them.

"He did his job...He fought to his dying breath...So, Let's give those split-faced sons of bitchs one hell of a payback that will make them think twice before they shit around with us ". States Carris as she racked the bolt on her rifle as she finished her sentence which was followed by an "OH RA!" from the rest of the Spartans. all except for Cam, who was still watching the flames slowly fade from sight.

The sound of the Pelicans onboard radio crackling to life caused Cam to pull himself from his previous action and back to the control panel.

"Pelican Hotel-209er, We have radar confirmation of your current location. Be advised, you have multiple targets conversing on location. How Copy, over?"

Syncing the radio system to his helmet, he begins to reply to the Women who sent to transmission.

"That's a solid Copy. Be advise... Attempting to infiltrate Tango 27 through lower hanger bay. Break. requesting close air support, How copy?"

"Stand by..." Replied the woman as she clicked off her radio.

"Hotel-209er. That's a negative on close air support. You are on your...(Heavy Static)"

Switching to the emergency frequency, Cam tries to regain communication with the woman. "This is Hotel-209er do you copy?... Repeat this is Hotel 209er, Do you copy? over!..." listening for another few moments Cam is unable to regain contact with whoever he was talking to. Seeing that they were still a few Clicks from the Covenant ship, he quickly began to formulate a plan that will get them inside the ship.

"The only way we can get in...is if we blow a hole in the side of that ship or knock out the shields long enough to land this Pelican on the flight deck." Thought the spartan as he thought of all the possible avenues he could take. "Delta, bring all Weapons online now! Arm the rocket pods with an EM warhead!"

"Rocket Pods are online...Forward Rapid-fire guns are also online. Permission to ask attack plan?" Asks the AI as the weapons readout display shows that all available weapon systems are primed and ready for use.

Cam reaches over and taps in the override code into the weapons launch protocol keypad. "these Em warheads should disable the shields long enough to land this bird inside while the miniguns are for close fire support. if all goes the way I am planning we will be able to rush the engine room, set the boom and skip town before the ship gets blown to hell."

There was a short delay before Delta responded "I thought Soran was being a little crazy using a noncombat worthy fighter craft but this... this is insane! The probability of you and the rest of Fireteam Dragon to survive the impact let alone walk out of it without sustaining major injuries are near 1000 to 1! It's not worth the risk!". States Delta as he tries to persuade Cam not to take his course of action and think of a more logical plan that isn't head-on.

"I will take that 1 percent. Set the EM warheads to detonate 2 seconds before impact, after they donate, hammer away at the shield with the miniguns."

Cam pulls the Pelican around to get a clear shot of the open hangar bay located underneath the engine room.

"Hang on people this is going to be a bit bumpy!" Cam yells to the rest of the passengers on board.

The crosshairs on the main weapons system lands on the hanger bay force shield and cam pulls the trigger of the control stick. Whatever ammo that was left in the guns sent flying through the air as Cam piloted the Pelican to the breaking shield.

"INCOMING CRAFT!" Yelled Delta as a Banshee appears from the underside of the Covie Crussiur on an intercept source with the Pelican.

Before Cam could maneuver the craft to avoid the oncoming Covenant ground support fighter. A short burst from the banshees weapons riped one of the lateral thruster and damaged the left side engine. Without the lateral thruster to keep to pelican from being hit by the incoming craft, the purple fighter collided with the pelican several yards from the hanger bay force field causeing it to tailspin into the shield.

With a large smoke trail tailing from the damaged engine The pelican crashes through the force shield and into the hanger bay. After ramming into several docked Banshees and a couple of guards, the Craft skids to a violent to a stop as it rams into a support beam. Crumpling the front of the cockpit causing the protective to implode and for Cam to be thrown forward, only the safety harness stopping from going through the broken windshield.

The force of being thrown renders Cam consciousness but not before the sound shearing metal and death-defying scream reverberates in his ears. Then the world around goes from a light blood red to black as he succumbs to the hand of unconsciousness.

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS MOVING CADET!"

"Sir Yes Sir!"

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CADET, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU REPLY TO MY ORDER!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME SOLIDER! THREE EXTRA MILES FOR YOU! NOW MOVE YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

At five foot five and weighing in at 135 pounds, Cam was usually on the receiving end of Sgt. Avery Johnson's rage as he barked orders at him to either go faster than the others in his training units or be the example punishment when his unit failed to comply with orders or was charged with military violations. And this routine of being yell, kicked, and drove into the dirt underneath his feet stayed even after argumentation. But through it all, he had friends that would always help him to his feet at the end of the day. For they were more than friends...they were Family. Something that Cam swore to protect.

Cam's mind became a sea of memories after the pelican crashed through the shield and caused him to fall into a light coma. But even in his state, his mind was working overtime from the Adrienne still running through his vein. Memories of his past flashed violently as they displayed harsh, emotional moments of his life. Some more pleasant than others while the majority were filled with the sight of blood and death of friends, men, and women under his command and the day he truly swore that he was nothing more than a killing machine.

After what seemed like hours of horror and emotional pain. The memories started to die out. Like a flame of a candle in a light breeze. Fading away into the fold and deep crevasses of his subconscious mind.

As the memories faded, the sharp and burning sensation of pain began coursing through his nerves as they took advantage of the Spartan's waking brain.

In addition to the pain that is coming from his left side, he is also hearing a small and faint voice. as though the voice was far away, but still audible. It sounded like a computer program of the person talking to, no, yelling, at him through a steel tube. his mind regained more of its conscious self as it tried to figure out the source of both the pain and the voice. but with little progress.

"_Who is that?" _he thought through the metal haze he was in.

Then he heard it again. only this time the voice was clearer. Slowly the pain became more prominent with the voice becoming closer and less tubed sounding.

"_Delta?" _

* * *

"Spartan-115 you are injured and you need to treat yourself...Spartan-115!...Cam! you need to wake up!" yelled the AI holograph as he tried to access the suits healing unit but to little success.

With splatter marks on the control panel and a fairly large pool of blood underneath the command chair, sat the Unconscious form of Cam with a large shard of glass protruding from his left shoulder blade which was the cause for the thick crimson liquid below him.

Inhaling deeply as he regains both consciousness and more of his hearing only for the Spartan cringe from the loud ringing in his ear. As his mind began to process the last moments before he was knocked unconscious, the searing pain of the glass shard in his shoulder caused him to instinctively reach for the sight of the injury for although his mind and hearing was working to best they could despite the situation, his optical implants where still trying to reboot from the lack of brain waves it was receiving.

"GOD DAMN IT!... AW, SHIT! Delta status report!" Orders the Spartan as he tries to feel the foreign object in order to get a better idea of what was causing the pain.

"Thank God you're alive! I thought..."

"What's in my should? God... my optical implants; there not functioning" He groggily asks as he tries in vain to see the thing that was in his shoulder.

"Give me one second." Statted the AI as he began to reboot the implants through the nervous system implant in the base of Cam's skull.

About two seconds later, Cam's vision began to return as the implants began to send raw data to the receiver chip in the visual cortex of his mind.

"That's better." exclaims the spartan as he turns his attention back to the site of the pain.

Upon seeing the large shard of the cockpit's windshield protruding from his shoulder and the blood running down his chest, Cam slightly recoils as he began to slowly fall into a state of shock. Only being able to mutter "Damn!" under his breath as he began to return his focuses at the situation that's at hand.

"Delta. Status Report" Orders Cam as he began to cut himself losses of his seat safety harness.

"Where was I. So far you are alive...Looks like your plan worked...mostly, the Pelican took a pretty fair amount of damage to the rear section and the... uhh Sir?" Delta was cut short as he began to notice the Spartan starting maneuver himself out of the chair all the while mumbling "Damn it".

"Sir I would not advise in taking that action in the state you are in."

Cam ignored the AI's warning and continued to stand and find his footing as more of his blood began to flow from his wound. As he moved, he could feel the shard of glass cut deeper into his flesh. The glass cutting the mussels and tendons as though it was a scalpel cut anything that got to close its edge. Every nerve near the injury screamed for the Spartan to stop but to no avail. He was now desperately trying to unlock the bulkhead separating him and the rest of his team. "We got to see if the rest survived! CARRIS...RED...BETA PLEASE RESPOND!" He yelled as he tried to yell through the thick bulkhead.

"115 you have a life-threating injury. You must treat yourself!" Replayed Delta as he again tried fruitlessly to persuade Cam to take care of his ever rapidly grow injury.

"SCREW MY INJURY! CARRIS!...RED!...BETA!"

"CAM YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T TREAT YOUR INJURY!"

"OPEN DAMN IT!" With a heavy fist and the desperation to find the rest of his squad, Cam pries the door open enough to allow him to slip through the opening and enter the cargo bay of the pelican.

As he passes through the cabin door, horror rushes over him like a wave over the side of a ship in a heavy storm. For what he finds... finally causes him to snap as he gazes upon the carnage that is before him.

What is left of the cabin, is only mangled steel, sparking wires and the blood-covered bodies of his teammates As he gazes about the cabin, he sees Both Beta-Red and Red-Actual bodies laid side by side. both being crushed under the crumpled armor plating that used to protect them. Both holding hands as though they found comfort one last time as the hand of death was laid upon them. like an aging couple, spending their last days together as there mortal bodies decay as their clocks of life come to a stop.

walking over to his diseased comrades, he neals beside them and pays his final respects. Reaching into Red-Actuals spare ammo pouches, he procures two unopen boxes of Red's prized cigarettes. turning the first one over, he begins to read the note attached to the packet.

"_To whom this concerns. If you find these two packs of smokes from my dead body...keep them. I don't care if you a stuck up ass who doesn't smoke or a chain smoker. All I ask is that you, or some other jackass you have with you, have a smoke for me. Signed... I am dead so who cares."_

As he stood there holding the small box, a tear began to roll down his cheek which was soon followed by another. To say that that the pain of the loss of his closest friends was expected, would be an understatement. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

He rose from beside the two bodies with his mind becoming a sea of emotions. Even as he tried to fight back the tears, he still held his figure. one part of his mind told him that he must uphold the mission even with the death of his comrades on his mind, but, there was the other side of him. His broken side. it screamed for him to just to put aside his training, his mission objective, and stop trying to push through when it knew it was would do him nothing in the end. His mind became a battleground of the two sides. Both interlocked in an unwinnable stalemate for control.

As the two sides fought. Cam began to sense a feeling that he felt once before. A feeling from a dark time in his life.

As he stared at the bodies and the mangled parts of the pelican, he began to feel nothing. Where he should have been feeling sorrow, pain, fear, anger...He felt nothing. No pain, no sorrow, no fear, not even anger. he felt nothing. As though his mind and body became numb to the sense of emotions. as though it was a part of him.

With his mind in shock, he began to slowly walk towards the cockpit, as though he could find comfort beyond the door. as though it was an escape from his feelings.

As he began to turn to enter the cockpit, he heard a whisper, no, a low cry of his name being called. He quickly spun on his heel tring to see where the source of the crys of mercy was coming from.

At first, he simply brushes the cries from his mind, until his retreating gaze fell upon the sight of Carris reaching out to him with whatever strength she had left in her feeble body as her blood dripped from where a was rod protruding from her chest. Without a thought, Cam rushed over to her side as his mind began to become a sea of emotions as his broken side began to win the mental conflict for control.

Nealing down by her, he reaches out with his blood-soaked hands and gently takes off her helmet, Reviling the tired and scared face of the young women. Although a trail of blood that was streaming from the corner of her mouth disrupted her pale tan skin and stained the ends of her short blonde hair, she still had a youthful and beautiful face.

Placing her helmet next to him. Cam reaches down and cradles her head in his left arm as he tries to keep her as comfortable as he could while inspecting the wound for any signs of a possible treatment. "Carris, you going to be alright, Just hang in there".

"Cam…"

"Just stay still I am going to get you out of here. Just stay with me!" Cam says through a choked-up voice as the tears started to run more freely down the side of his face.

"Go...I am not going to..." Carris stopped mid-sentence as she tries to fill her lungs with air, only for her lungs to expel more blood as it too tried to purge the crimson fluid. being only able to breathe in a small amount before she continues her sentence as eyes began to fill with tears. one escaped the confines of her eye, rolling down her soft skin. only to be wiped away by Cam's hand as he began to fight the flood of tears forming around his eye.

"I'm not...going to make it...you need to go. You got..." she is stopped once more as more blood is drained from her lung.

"You got to complete...the mission."

Cam tore off his helmet and placed his right hand on her face, turning it so that both could see the eyes of each other. Emerald eyes of Carris meet the lapiz and crimson red eyes of Cam.

"No. I am not leaving you behind. I won't leave you. Not like this. just stay with me...Please."

Both stared into each other's eyes. both seeing the pain and sorrow that was welling in them, knowing all to well that both of them will be seeing them for the last time.

With the last bit of strength in her, Carris reaches up to her neck and pulls out her dog tags and feebly holds them near her chest before jerking them off from around her neck and holding them near her chest.

"Cam... you were like a brother to me…" Placing her tags in his hand. "I...I want you to keep them."

"No… Carris… I am going to get you out of here...I don't want you to go...I don't want you to leave me. Please, Carris." replies Cam in a whisper through his quiet cries of pain. the tears now slowing starting to drip from the corners of his eyes he comforted his dying friend.

She reaches up with her hand that held her dog tags and places it on Cam's face, and a weak but genuine smile forming on her face as she did so. "Cam...I will never leave you, none...none of us will….we will always be right here". Placing her hand on Cam's heart as she whispers the word, "Always".

Cam could feel her going limp and her eye slowly closes as her body started to shut down from the loss of blood.

Unable to hold back the floodwaters in his eyes and began to quietly cry. his head hanging low as he did so.

"cam?"

Broken from sorrow, Cam gazes into the eyes of his friend as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Ya?"

"can you...sing to me? sing to me that song...that you would...sing when I would have those nightmares?"

Drawing back the tears and nodding, Cam begins to sing a song he learned from his mother that he would sing to Carris when she would have a PTSD attack days after she accidentally killed one of her instructors during a training course. As he began to sing, he started to rock Carris in his arms. Pulling her closer as he tried his best to make her comfortable.

"_Hush your cries…Close your eyes...Stay with me_

_Let's just dream…Quietly…Of what might be_

_Calm your fear...I'll be near…To you_

_I'll cling...Rest my friend….Time can mend…Many things_

_I don't know the answers...Tomorrow's still unknown...But I can make this promise….You won't be alone_

_I don't know where we should go...Just feeling farther from our goal...I don't know what path we will be shown...But I know that when I'm with you...I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you...I'm at home_

As he sang, Carris moves her left hand up to Cam's left hand. the two intertwined their hands as he continued singing.

_There's a quiet place...__In my embrace_

_A haven of safety... where __I'll dry your tears_

_Shelter here_

_In my care_

_But even when we stumble_

_And someday when we fall_

_What I will remember_

_That I had you through it all_

_I don't know where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don't know what path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you... I'm at home__"_

Her hand falls limp and her breathing slows to a stop as he sang the last words of the song. with one last breath; her eye slowly closed and her loving heart came to a slow and peaceful stop. no more pain. no more sorrow. only eternal peace and comfort.

With her head in his arms and her hand interlocked with his, nothing could stop the pain of loss as Cam falls backward onto his calves. Sobbing profusely as he held the limp body of his friend. The feeling of loneliness filled the cabin as he cried. He was alone. everyone that he loved, cherished, was gone. for several painful minutes, he cried. His tears falling like rain on the cold skin of Carris's face.

Wiping away the tears in his eyes he closes Carris's eyes and places her hands over her torso with his cross that he carries on his dog tag chain within her hands. leaning over, he places a kiss on her cheek before he says through his sobbing "Goodbye...Carris".

He stands up and pulls the shard of glass out of his shoulder and drunkenly makes his way to the others. going to each one and pull off their dog tags and placing them with Carris's in his armor storage compartment then giving a hug as he started to regain control of his sobbing.

With the weight of his friend's deaths on his mind and his heart Cam turns to the cockpit to find Delta working on a new plan of action. Seeing Cam slowly walking in he begins to tell him of his plan.

"Cam I was running the numbers and reactivating the bomb would take to long…."

"Shut up Delta! Just….Shut up!" he yells through the tears that were rolling down his cheek.

"Sir you knew the percentage so did they, and you took your chance"

"Damn it Delta can't you see...I took these changes because I thought... I thought I could make it! But look...I did it at their expense! I just killed my friends...my family...the ones I loved!"

There was a pregnant pause, as Cam tried to calm the stormy emotional seas of his mind as they threated to bring the six-foot man into nothing more than a corrading child.

it was Delta who broke the silence.

"Cam...I can only imagine what you are going through. Being an AI, I was not designed to feel an emotional loss. let alone, to feel the pain of losing people you cared for." Pausing to allow Cam to absorb the statement. "But believe that they would want to continue through with the mission. Soran, Beta-Red, Red-Actual, Carris" Cams figured stiffed at the last name as the memories of Carris dying in his arms was still fresh in his mind. " None of them who want you to be sitting cry for them when you be out there completing the mission and possibly save the lives of hundreds or thousands of ground troops and civilians.

"And the Cam I know would not allow his mission to fail nor will he allow his comrades to die in vain."

a pregnant pause followed as Delta finished speaking. all the while, Cam was staring at his helmet as though he questioned himself whether he deserved it.

"So... What do say? One more for the team?" asks the AI as he wonders if the Spartan will even respond to his question.

With a tear in his eye, he places his helmet on, pulls Delta from the control panel and inserts him into his right arm's AI transport case and grabs his assault rifle. With a shuddering sigh, "One more for the Team" he says as He jumps out of the wretched Pelican and starts to make his way to the engine room.

* * *

The sound of a 10-inch blade slicing through bone and flesh with little to no effort was a sound that Cam came to love over the years as a Spartan. Especially when it was last sound a Covenant grunt would ever hear in its brief few seconds of its life.

"That's the last of that. Now let's see...where is that slipspace control switch?" Pondered Cam as he finished wiping the blade of his knife with his left shoulder plate after pulling it out of the Jackels' neck that was currently in his grasp.

"Scanning…straight ahead to the right." Stated Delta as he completed the scan for the control panel.

Seeing the location of the panel on his helmets hud, he begins to make his way to the controls only to be stopped by the sound of a plasma welder cutting through metal caused to stop in his tracks and turn to face the origin of the noize.

As he gains a fighting stance, he is met with the sight of an elite energy sword cutting a hole, that could easily fit a hunter if made to squat down, through the heavily armored blast doors of the engine room. Loading in a new clip he jumps behind an engine support beam, concealing his position from his to be foes.

"When will these sons of Bitchs learn to stay dead?" Thought the spartan as the blade of the sword finally reached the starting point of the cut. After reaching the end, the blade disappeared behind the still glowing metal than was followed the deafening sound of steel meeting steel as whoever was beyond the door began to forcefully knock down the large slab from its resting place. Placing the crosshairs of the scope of his rifle, Cam sits in waiting for the piece of the bulkhead to fall and reveal his foe.

The concussive sound continued for several minutes. All the while Cam sat motionlessly. Waiting patiently as the bulkhead moved a millimeter with every impact of whatever the person or thing was using on the outside to force the loosely held bulkhead.

As the bulkhead was at its last couple of millimeters, Cam tightens his grip on his weapon as his finger begins to twitch under the strain of holding its position for an extended amount of time. RAP! "Weapons ready!" Cam mentally yelled to himself. RAP! "Steady". RAP! "Steady!" The last RAP heard by the Spartan as the heavy chunk of metal falls to the floor with a heavy metallic thud and a sizzle as the molten metal was cooled by the blood that was on the ground. Appearing from the dust and the steam kicked up by the hunk of steel, came forth a squad of covenant elites. But unlike the ones he fought on the way to the engine room, these were different. Way different.

The armor of the lead elite was more streamlined than the rest. It's armor extended over the entire body to provide better protection, unlike the other normal elites. The elites helmet also was more high tech then the basic helmets used by other Sangheili, most likely based off the helmets used by Spartans, it had the same model configuration of a basic elites helmet but this model fully enclosed the users face and were outfitted with a digital hud, hinted by the glowing visor over the normally exposed face. Underneath the armor was a skin-tight flight suit that Also bore some of the same characteristics of a Spartan undersuit. What caused Cam to become dumbfounded it the sight of the new threat was the color of the elite's armor. The armor was a deep metallic purple. Unusual for the Covenant that he has encountered.

The other three were the same as the leading elite except, each one had a different identification design drain on the armor. The designs, as well, were unknown to Cam as he sat waiting.

Upon entering the engine room, the elites took up a fighting stance behind the lead elite with two covering its right and the third covering its left. Not wanting to delay any longer Cam lines his crosshair on the head of the rearmost elite. Slowly pulling the trigger back he kept the sights trained on the creature's head. even as it moved its head from side to side as it looked about the room, which was mostly painted with the blood of several dozen grunts and a few jackals that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong, the crosshairs of Cam's rifle never left its head.

The feel of the firing pain releasing in the weapon sent a pleasing sensation through Cam as his adrenaline started to course through his body as the round from his rifle was sent flying through the air just to find its mark, dead center with the elite's head, causing a small cloud of blood to form behind it as the bullet passed through the armored helmet and finely through the soft material know as the brain.

With one dead and the other three readying there weapons, the Spartan trained his sights on the next elite.

Unknown to him an Arbiter, using a covenant clocking device to conceal his position, was closing in behind him. Waiting to strike when the human's attention was elsewhere, making him vulnerable to his attack. With his attention focused on the elites, he failed to see the Arbiter uncloaking behind him.

With one single motion, the Arbiter grabs Cam by the head and lifts him so that he is face to face with the Spartan.

"You will pay for the misery you brought among me and my crew Demon. May your head be my redemption in the eyes of Council" he angrily says as he pulls out his energy sword and sparks it to life with a flick of his wrist.

With his weapon laying a few feet from him, his heart starts to races as he tries hopelessly to think of a way out of his dilemma as the heat radiating off the blade started to make its way through the insulated suit.

"I shall grant you the freedom of saying your last words, Demon," Said the Arbiter as he inched the hot blade closer to the Spartans helmet. even with the several millimeters of armor separating him from the Arbiters weapon, he could feel the heat on his face.

A small grin started to form on Cam's face as he eyed an exposed sectoin of the creature abdomen where the armor wrapped around and connected with the backplates. "Wear more armor split lip asshole!" Cam replied coolly as he grabs a serrated 5-inch bladed knife, that was neatly concealed in his armor plating byways of a sheath in the plating, and thrusts it into the Arbiter's gut.

The Feeling of the knife's cold blade with the addition of the serrated edge cutting into his abdomen caused the Arbiter to cry out as he doubles over in pain. Releasing the Spartan from his grasp, a stream of Teal blue blood begins to slip between the Arbiter's fingers as he tries to take to knife out of his abdomen.

As Cam fell to the floor, he used his momentum to roll out of the Sangheili's reach. That way if it tried to grab at the Spartan while he was still down, it would have to lunge for the human. Rolling several feet before rising to a kneeling position and using his Magnum pistol, he fired off three decisive rounds into the Arbiters' unprotected forehead.

with the slide was kicked back As the third casing pings of the floor, Cam sees through the light haze of smoke originating from the barrel, three clean holes in the skull of the creature.

Spinning around as the lifeless body of the Arbiter toppled over into its own pool of blood, Cam grabs his rifle and faces the other three elites.

Upon sighting his weapon he finds that the fourth Elite, the one he thought he killed, was standing with its plasma rifle trained on Cam chest piece.

"Mother Truck..." mutters Cams as his mind starts to backpedal at this new level of insanity he is seeing but quickly snapping back as the plasma rifle recoiled, sending a ball of hot plasma towards the Spartan.

Sidestepping, he avoids the bolt as it sped by. The bolt of hot plasma caused the air where he once stood to crackle. Raising his own rifle, Cam unloads five more rounds into its head only to see it recover from the impact. By now, the elite was barely able to keep itself upright for its entire left side of its head was ether embedded in the back of its helmet or on the floor. " What the hell are they," he asked himself as he continued unloading the rounds in his mag before switching to a shortened assault plasma rifle that was lying next to a mutilated Jackal near his feet.

Training the sights on the rest of the elite's head, he pulls the oddly shaped trigger. The kick of the rifle told Cam that the rifle still had plasma in the weapon. soon sound of burning air and flesh reached his ears and the sight of the elite dropping dead as the place where its head was originally is nothing but smoldering flesh.

Ducking to avoid the oncoming fire from the other elites, the Spartan sets his helmet's aim to assist to target the other three's heads and necks. by doing this, Cam is able to increase his chances of killing the elites with one shot instead of having to continuously melt one-half of their heads just for them to get back up.

For several minutes the elites and the Spartan exchanged fire. Having to switch to different cover when the one he was behind melted from the plasmablasts. Having the aim assists active, Cam made quick work of two of the super elites leaving only one to deal with.

leaning out from behind his cover, the spartan aims the rifle to were the last elite was. Only to see that it was no longer there. Lifting himself, he begins to sweep the area around himself with the rifle. he set his attention on the place where he had last seen the elite. crouch walking closer to the elite's last known location, Cam ready himself to possibly fight the creature in a hand to hand battle.

As he got closer though, the sight of a large pool of blue blood appeared from behind the control panel. peering around the consol, Cam's eyes fell upon the third elite. Its body lay lifeless with a smoldering hole its chest. Deciding that the elite was beyond dead, he made his way back to the slipspace control panel.

"Delta you still in there?" asked Cam as he pulled Delta's AI chip from chip hold in his right arm.

"Bit shaken up from all that moving, but yes, still here" Replies the AI in a cheerful voice.

Slipping Delta into the control panel, Cam removes the Warhead from it holding clamps on his back. Walking to the Slipspace generator, he opens the access panel and begins to arm the warhead. using what he was taught in his engineering course, he began to cross and reroute the control wires so that all he had to do is turn the safety key and let it go.

but as he began to rig the firing system, the sound of a heavily armored body came rushing towards him caused him spin on his knee as tried to see who or what was charging him. being distracted with the bomb, Cam was caught off guard as the supposedly dead elite slammed head lone into the Spartan. Causing him to drop the warhead and his knife as both him and the elite crashed to the floor in a storm of fist and claws.

Having his knife knocked from his hand when the creature slammed against him, he had to resort to his hand to hand combat training, though it was proving to be a tougher fight then what he initially thought. The elite weighed three times more then Cam did, and was more determined to kill than to protect himself against the near bone-breaking punches Cam was throwing.

Cam knew that is was only a matter of minutes before the Elite would be able to overpower him, for the pain from the crash and the torn muscles were starting to take a toll on Cam's ability to fight back. As the elite rolled on top of Cam, he saw a way to end the fight and the Elite all at the same time. the hole left by the plasma rifle was just big enough to place a grenade inside its chest cavity, which would then explode and instantly kill the mindless creature. the only drawback to the plan was that the grenades that were originally on him were now out of arms to reach, due to the force of the elite slamming against him. seeing that explosives where no longer an option, he starts to think. having no other options, Cam goes for broke. using whatever once of energy left in his fatigued and injured body, Cam pushes the elite off of him.

As the elite rolled off, Cam held on so that he would be on top of the creature. with the elite squirming beneath him, the Spartan brings his fist up and drives it straight into the hole in the elite's chest.

"THIS FOR MY OLD SPINE, ASSHOLE!" yells Cam as he grabs hold of the elite's spinal cord and rips a five-inch section of it and pulls completely out of the now motionless creature.

"AND THIS FOR MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY YOU KILLED ON MERIDIAN!" Rasing the section of the spine above his head as he yells. He brings his hand done. with a force of an eighty-pound hammer, Cam drives the bony spine into the elite's head.

The elite screams in pain as Cam ruthlessly twits the section of spine in the elite's head. blood was now being thrown onto Cam's helmets lens with every single twist as he felt the creature below him trying to pry the human off of itself. all the while, Cam's had this sense of happiness flow over him. He was happy seeing the blood run down the elite's face as he kept driving the spine further into its head, he was happy knowing that he was getting the justice the covenant deserved.

As quick as it started, it was over. The elite lay dead underneath Cam as he still held the section of the spine embedded in the elite's head. But the feeling of happiness was no longer with Cam. What he felt was nothing, absolute nothing. Cam sat over the elite, gazing mindlessly as he panted for air. The blue blood streaming down its face started to turn into red blood. The elites face slow smooth out and were becoming more human. Cam stumbled back as he tried to comprehend what was happening. then he looked around. The ground underneath his boots became a river of crimson fluid as the blood from the sleided grunts and jackals turned to human blood right before his eyes. He slowly looked around him. The inside was filled with human bodies. ranging in age from 16 to 25. Boys, men, women, and girls alike. Their bodies lay in positions that were not thought possible by the spartan. Their body, riddled with bullet holes, or knife cuts. Then the memoirs came. The screams of pain sounded in Cam's mind as he recalled the mission that changed him.

The images of him killing everything in front of him flashed before his eyes. He remembered how he killed one of the main Rebel fighters. He remembered how he tackled her and stabbed his knife through her beating heart as she lay there screaming in pain before the lack of blood caused her to come to the cold hands of death. He remembered the gunfire that flew around him as he ran down the city streets of The New Hamshire Colony Capital city, ending countless lives with a single pull of the trigger.

Cam tried to shut out the images and the memories of bloodshed and horror, but no avail.

As Cam sank deeper into despair. The sound of Static coming from his helmets comm system caught his attention as he listened to what came next.

"THIS BRAVO 2-4. WE ARE CUT OFF, REPEAT WE ARE CUT OFF. WE HAVE THREE MEN KIA AND FIVE MORE NEEDING IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION. BREAK. REQUEST CLOSE AIR SUPPORT FOR CASEVAC, HOW COPY OVER?!"

"Bravo 2-4. We read you loud and clear. Negative on casevac. BREAK. Until the Covanetnt Crussier over the government building is taken out, we will not be able to render you assistance. Over?"

"THIS BRAVO 3-4. 2-4 IS KIA. REPEAT KIA. WE ARE DOWN THREE MEN. REPEAT WE ARE DOWN TO THREE MEN!"

Cam sat listening to the radio chatter as it unfolded the scene of the battle waging below. He began to think of his mission. He thought of Carris and the rest of his team, who was lying lifeless in the destroyed pelican. Then he thought of the hundreds of men in the city who would die in vain because he failed at his mission. He failed to destroy the Covenant's only way to effectively deploy troops. This...was something that he could not allow. He had to ensure the success of the mission.

With a renewed sense of hope, Cam pushes the images of his past to the back of his mind as he stumbled to where the bomb was lying idly.

Kneeling down next to the inactive warhead. He resumes rerouting the firing command wire to the safety key switch.

"DELTA! WARM-UP THE SLIPSPACE ENGINES! AS SOON AS I SAY "MARK", ACTIVATE A SLIPSPACE WINDOW!"

"Yes, sir. Slipspace engine is online." replies the AI as the sound of the ships Slipspace generators begin to wirl to life.

After inserting the firing wire into the nuclear core, Cam grabs it and rushes over to one of the generator's alignment support beams. Placing it so that the blast would cause the slipspace engine to fall out of alignment, Causing the slipspace window to collapse in on itself, thus destroy the Cruiser. And all that is aboard it.

Placing the key in between his index finger and his thumb he sits waiting for the right time.

"NOW DELTA!" he yells as he turns to the key. Activating the warhead.

The sound of the Slipspace window forming ahead of the ship alerts Cam that now is a good time to run.

"Let's GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

"Can't agree with you more" replied Delta as he is pulled from the console and inserted into the back of Cam's helmet.

Upon reaching the engine room doors, Cam started to feel a strong force pulling him back towards the slipspace generator. Looking back he sees that the Slipspace window did not open up ahead of the ship. It had formed several feet away from the Slipspace engines.

Cam activated the magnetic lock on his boots to prevent him from being pulled in to the window. it was working, for now, Cam could feel the gravitational pull on his body towards the open window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DELTA? I THOUGHT THE WINDOW WAS SUPPORT TO FORM IN FRONT THE SHIP NOT IN IT? Yelled Cam as he tried to his best to gain an understanding of his predicament and a better foot so he was not swept away by the force of gravity being generated behind him.

"I have no correct answer to give you at this time. It might be the basic operation of the Slipspace drive on this particular ship." Report Delta as he increased the power to Cam's magnetic locks on the soles of his boots. At that point, Cam was having to use every ounce of energy and muscle strength to keep him from falling into the swirling vortex that was angrily growling and screaming as it's gravitation pull sucked anything that was not secured to the deck of the ship.

Using what was left of his strength, Cam is able to grab hold of a set of support beam bolts, which provided little to no grasp hold for the Spartan. using a broken piece of cable, that so happened to be sliding past him, he wrapped the cable around his right wrist and then secured it to the exposed bolt stud. Once he finished wrapping the cable He started to feel the pull of the gravitational force on his body, as well as his body starting to levitate off the floor as the swirling energy whirlpool grew ever larger. Silently thanking whoever was watching over as he gazed endlessly into the swirling vortex.

"DAMN!" was all Cam could say as his heart raced in his chest as the chill of fear made it way up to his spine.

"Agreed," responded Delta with a hint of awe in his voice.

"How long until the bomb goes?" Ask the spartan as he relives the bomb is still laying idly near the Slipspace engine.

"Time distortion may be affecting the detention system. Or the bomb has exploded but we are just in hell." replied the AI as he too had a tone of confusion

As he gazed at the swirling vortex, he felt the cable holding him to the beam begining to slip under the strain of having to hold the thousand pound Spartan and fight the ever-growing forces of gravity.

"no, no, NO, NO! Please don't!" he hopelessly yelled at the cable as it slipped some more.

"CAM, WATCH OUT!"

Cam clenched his teeth together as his AI companion yelled his name. instinctively he looked up just in time to see the large body of a dead elite flying straight at him with an unavoidable speed.

"Shit" was the only word he could utter before the several hundred-pound creatures body-slammed into Cam. sending both flying through the air.

Tumbling on the engine rooms deck, Cam was pulled towards the ires of the window he tried to grab hold of anything that would provide a firm hold.

Then it happened. As he was pulled into the vortex, the bomb detonated sending a massive shock wave through the air. The wave hit Cam with such tremendous force that it caused him to stager for breath. as he tried to regain the air that was forced out of his lungs, the back of his head made contact with a large crate that had also been pulled into the vortex. knocking him slightly unconscious.

As the world around him began to darken into a hazy grayscale, he began to hear the Comms come to life as ground forces below him began to see the Covenant Ship start to implode on itself then seeing it explode as the nuke detonated.

"THIS CHARLIE ACTUAL! THE COVIY CRUSSIER IS GOING UP IN FLAMES!" joyfully Yelled one man over the commlink.

"I SEE IT CHARLIE! GOD ALMIGHTY! THAT'S A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT TO SEE!" responded a female voice.

"All units, this is Overlord. You are authorized to proceed with phase two."

"SOILD COPY OVERLORD! DELTA COMPANY! SEND THEM TO HELL!" Responded to the soldier on the receiving end of the message which was soon followed by a cascade of war cries were heard as the Marine forces surged through the thick storm of plasma bolts and explosive crystals that were fired from the fleeing convenient forces as their lines began to crumble.

The shades of black slowly enveloped Cam's mind as it slowly slipped into a coma.

"_Lord forgive me of my sins"_

* * *

**And in comes the multi-universe theory to take our boy Cam to a new place, a new time. Next Chapter, Cam gets a taste of a new foe. Or more like said foe gets a taste of Cam. and meets an unlikely person who has a similar past.**

**Anyways, I Would like to personally thank everyone who has Favitoted this story and has started following both my story and me. It means a lot to me knowing you enjoy my brain's writing. **

**Also, constructive feedback is always welcome. I am working on making sure my chapters are as error-free as possible but...they're still a few things that get past the editing office. **

**That's enough of me. Y'all have a blessed rest of your lives and I will see you, in the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."_**

**_ Lucius Annaeus Seneca_**

Chapter 2

I light breeze is felt as the red leaves on the trees start to float down to the green grass below. Everything is quiet and peaceful as though someone painted the forest by hand showing the beautiful landscape with the artistic flare. But a line of upturned dirt disrupts the natural painted landscape. At the end of the line is a large mass of smoking camo armor is seen. The blasting sounds of a pair of stander issued UNSC shotguns firing into the air is heard in the distance as Cam is abruptly awakened from his unconscious slumber.

"_Agh... God...How long was I out..." _Thinks the Spartan as he starts to regain more feelings in his body.

Slowly, Cam opens his eyes, only to snap them closed as the blinding light of a late morning sun cascades through the lens of the helmet. feeling the bright light pound against his eyelids, he can see that his optical implants are still functioning normally as they begin to register the sun's brightness and adjust accordingly.

prying his eyelids open once more, he is relieved to find that he is still very much alive. but the realization of his breathing and beating heart started to cause him to doubt his current state of health.

A quick shake of his head forced the dark memory back to the folds of his mind, only to be replaced by a throbbing pain in his forehead. At first, the pain has a slight but noticeable throbbing which soon quickly increased in severity as time passed on.

"_Agh"_ he hissed as he tried to focus on something other than the pain. "_Must __have taken a bat to the back of my head or something? where the hell am I? _letting out a quiet hum as he thought over the question multiple times, trying to formulate any possible solutions to the questions in his mind.

He thought back to the last memories he remembered hoping to find something deep within his mind. a vague memory started to surface in his thoughts. he began to remember activating a stasis pod or something of the kind, and then climbing into the sealed metal canister and seeing his breath as the inside temperature began to drop and the sent of the anesthesia started to cloud his vison before succumbing to the drug.

Closing his eyes once more as the pain in his forehead continued to increase in pain as the practically yelled his frustration into his helmet. closing his eyes to think, he notices that the usually concerned voice of his Ai was not chirping in his ear. "_Shit! I forgot about Delta! Good job dumbass", _"Delta… Status report?"

Hearing nothing but his breathing he tries again to summon his AI.

"Delta, the Status report"

once again he finds that silence is his response.

"Come on you lossy piece of shit, work for once!" He half whispered half yelled as he hit the side of his helmet with his hand.

His frustration and fear of possible lossing of his trusty AI moved him to pick himself up and out of the hole he is in and began to restart his armor power supply. As he starts to move his body, a breath shuttering shot of pain courses through his body. Grunting through clenched teeth, the pain causes his body to deny any movement and he drops back into his original position.

After a few painful moments of slow and controlled breathing, his breathing and heart rate begins to slow to a more relaxed pace. Looking down in the direction of the burning sensation. to his surprise, he gazes upon a 15-inch piece purplish colored metal protruding from his lower torso.

he was caught dumbstruck as he gazed upon the object with both confusion and curiosity. "Well. this might be a problem." he quietly muttered to himself as he looked over the light purple wedge in much more detail.

drumming his finger on the dirt around him as he scans the forest around him as he ponders to remove the implying object.

At first glance, the forest seems to be in the late stages of autumn as the leaves on the trees are an autumn red. studying the leaves around him as they fall from the dark and light brown branches, he notices that the color is the color expected in autumn leaves. Their pigment was almost uniform, only a couple of stops where the color had faded or darken from the mildew populating the decaying plant material. in addition to the red-leafed trees, he began noticing other bushed and shrubs filling the landscape. most were unknown to him, while a few were recognizable from the survival courses he was put through during his training. but for an odd reason, his six senses started to feel something...or someone was watching from within the dense underbrush. which caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up on end as though they were acting on their own terms.

Without warning, A crack of a rifle is heard in the distance. Cam's head snapped to the direction of the rifle firer. a small bit of hope began to make its way up into cam's heart as he strained his ears to hear of any more reports from the rifle.

"_That sounded like a hunting rifle. probably a .303 if I was to guess"_ He thought as he slumped back into his hole after he figured the hunter or something had killed it attend target.

After a couple of minutes of near quiet moments of him staring off to the distance, he brought his attention back to his beckoning injury.

"_Hmm. leave it in me and wait for casevac and possibly be somethings dinner on a stick or pull in out and try to rendezvous with the owner of that rifle so I can at least have my body buried in a casket instead of decaying in a hole?__ decisions__, __decisions__, decisions."_

Pondering the questions in his mind, he looks back at the forest. hearing a light breeze ruffling the leaves filled him with a small amount of peace, and strangely calmness.

making up his mind, he Slowly and painfully lifts himself to an upright position with his back against the edge of the hole.

"_This is going to hurt like hell but I rather die to a hand of a hunter then by some flesh-eating son of a bitch"_

Grabbing onto the foreign object he checks to see if it is possible to remove it from his body. Feeling that it is not going to cause any more damage to his organs then what it has already done, he firmly grips the rod and slowly and painfully removes it from his side, going slowly not to jerking it around. As he pulled he could feel the metal moving past every nerve in his body. the sensation of the rod getting removed from his body caused Cam to shutter in pain and stop as he tried to catch a few quick breaths of the cool forest air mid pull. After an agonizing few seconds of feeling like every nerve in his body was attached to the object, he has the rod in his hand with blood dripping from it and a small stream of red fluid seeping from the rods entry wound. placing his hand over the wound, he inspects the rod to see if there were any jagged edges. Seeing that is was smooth and free of damaging edges, he places it onto the ground next to him as he slumps back into his original position.

After several minutes of painfully heavy breathing, Cam inspects the wound. "Good. A clean wound." says the Spartan as He reaches around to grab his Med Kit only to find that it was riped off while he was plowing into the ground.

"_Well...this complete bullshit." _letting out a weary breath he starts to search for anything that can be used as a bandage.

"_Where the hell is that bandana I had...Shit, I knew it was here somewhere?"_

patting himself down, he fells a small bulge in his right side armor plating. reaching into a well-concealed pocket, he pulls out a red Indian print bandana. taring it in half to make two cloth makeshift bandage he begins to pack the wound. grunting and swearing as he feels the cloth enter the open wound and touching the soft tissue of his internal organs. leaning back his head, he started to further evaluate his situation as his body began to heal the wound with drying blood.

turning his head to get a better look at the Sun's position in the rather clear blue sky, he noticed that his vision had taken on a rusted red hue. lifting a gloved hand and dragging it across his helmet's visor told him that the film was not on the outside of his visor but the inside.

Prying that he received just a minor cut he grabs the side of his helmet and depresses the helmet unlocking system. With the sound of fresh, cool air rushing into the helmet, Cam slowly pulled the armored head peace off of its securing clips on the neck of the armor piece.

running his hand over his skelp, he feels a small scab forming over a hairline cut telling him that his injury was not life threating. shaking off the few sweat drops that had condensed on his slightly long raven black hair. running his hand through hair again to fix it he took a deep breath of the clean, fresh forest air.

Fresh air. the one thing that he had not had for nearly ten months, even then it was not real air. for most of the last few months, the only air he was breathing was the war-torn air of Reach. to say the least, he was glad to be in this strange forest. The feel of the cool breeze against his face made him feel like he was going to ok.

After several minutes of letting the forest breeze dry the Spartan's damp hair. He turns his attention to his helmet as it laid ideally on the clovered dotted grass. Bring it up to rest on his chest, he opens the rear of the helmet and looked at a small control chip. seeing a small LED light blinking red he uses a twig to flip a control switch which in turn switched the light from red to green.

With the helmets aux power supply power to the secondary systems, Cam slips the helmet back onto his head and runs through the last recorded logs.

"Display last recorded logs from the backup files," Cam says dryly as the helmet lens lights up with files being displayed at rapid speeds

it took only a few seconds for the helmets onboard computer to find the last recorded log.

The log file filed Cam's field of view before asking the spartan his personalized for an authorization code.

"Open log 2,7,9 ner, 3,5. authorization code. Serria Charle viper"

The film opens with a quick verification of the code. The visor lit up with a poor quality video recording of him holding on to the support beam as the Slipspace Vortec tried to pull him into its energy field.

Although there was no audio, the computer recorded both Cam's and Delta's voices and was displaying as words as they were recorded at those times.

..._no, no, no, NO! PLEASE NO!... _

_...CAM! WATCH OUT!... _

The camera panned up just in time to see the crate come thundering towards Cam and strike him as he fought to hold on to the beam.

Flinching ever so slightly at the sight of the crate striking the camera, he continued to watch the footage with both curiosity and Awe. all the while questions began to flourish in his mind begging for an answer.

The video ended with the sight of the vortex side enveloping the Spartan and "Recording Failed" blinking in slow blinks.

Cam though over the footage and over his situation and how they tied together. as he thought a small set of numbers blinked to life under the "Recording Failed" message.

...Date: Aug/20/2552...

"_The last recorded date is August 20, 2552? that doesn't sound right..._Open current time and date using radiative isotope 2031 decay as base time measurement."

Cam's command was accepted with a loading sign on the helmets hud. With his AI, the time needed to calculate the time passed would have taken less than a millisecond but with the computer processor working off auxiliary power it would take upwards of several minutes to process the information. in the meantime, Cam began to notice that his mouth was drier than before.

"must have been out for a while. Mouths dry" told himself as he slowly removed the armor plating over his arms and legs.

Grunting as he removed the plates covering his calf, his hud lit up with a message that made Cam cruse under his breath.

...Present Date calculated with radioactive isotope 2031...Sept/10/2552...

"_September 10th, 2552? how in sam's hell is this possible. __" _He mentally screamed as he tried to figure another way to verify that the calculation was correct.

He mentally rummaged through the many years for training, memories, and survival tricks he learned as a spartan till he remembered a way to verify the date.

"Recalculate date using user Sierra-115 cell regeneration and decay rate as base time measurement."

The hud once more displayed the loading sign as it recalculated the date.

Waiting for the date, Cam began to look over his equipment.

Luckily for him, he still had most of his armor intact, despite the few scratches and nicks in the paint. He began noticing that his armor was sett up in combat configuration. His knife sheath has strapped at an angle on his left should with the black and crimson red striped hilt protruding out the bottom for easier access during close-quarters situations. although the ammo pouches were far since gone due to being burned up or knocked during his fall back on to the planet, the holding brackets where still intact along his chest and wrapped around his left thigh. finding that his pistol was the only thing to survive the fall and an extra clip of ammo.

While he was shuffling through the remaining pieces of equipment that survived the landing, The quiet sounds of ruffling leaves reached the Spartan's ears. listening to the leaves of the bushes surrendering the clearing, he could hear the distinct sound of a low rumbling growl of a wolf as it stalks its prey.

Mentally cursing his luck, he grabs his Magnum pistol from its magnetic holster on Cam's right leg armor plate.

pulling the magazine from the grip of the weapon, he finds that the clip has all nine of its fifty caliber rounds still seating in the metal casing. Reinserting the clip, he pulls the slide back and chambers a fresh round in the breach. Leveling the gun to the shrub directly in front of him. a mental clock begins to tick as every muscle prepared for the fight with whatever was out there beyond the sight of the Spartan.

The world went silent as Cam's mind kicked to a defensive state. it didn't take long before he caught sight of something starting to move into the clearing. The thing, if it could be called that, was nothing he had seen or even heard of before.

It closely resembled a type of wolf that used to run wild on his home planet except this's creatures fir was pitch black with a bone-like mask with red markings. bone-like spikes protruded from its arms, back, and knees. in addition to these bone-like spikes, the hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. A pair of burning red eyes add to the creature's overall look, making the creature appear as though it was from hell itself.

Though the ordinary soldier would have just started blazing away in desperation and fear. but a Spartan never panics, never thinks with his gun first. He knew that every decision he made, could be his last. And Cam was no different he was calm. Cool. but deadly. He saw the threat and examined his target closely. Keeping the creatures at gunpoint, he could see that they had some form of intelligence, for they watched there pray and study his reactions. They communicated with each other through short grunts and snarls. as he looked on at these creatures, somewhere, deep within the confines of his mind, a series of voices began to echo.

At first, they were to faint to hear, but as Cam listened more closely, the voices grew from faint breezes in the wind to low whispers. Focusing more on the voices then the creatures he began to pick up on the words of the whispers.

"_**What is this thing brother?" **_Asked a dark and demonic voice that echoed the loudest, which in turn sent the faintest of a chill up the Spartan's spine. as though he was hearing a demon from hell itself speaking.

"_**The sent of this human puzzles me as well. he smells of both human and something I have not sensed before. though the sent is old but present...he can hear us speak.." **_Hearing the last portion of the conversation, Cam noticed that the creatures must have known that he heard them speaking with each other for the long mat Black hair on their backs began to raise as they seemed to have underestimated their pray. but none made a move to retreat back into the heavy undergrowth they came from nor did they show any signs of attacking him.

Cam tightened his grip on his sidearm as Timed slowed as he and the Creatures stood off against each other in a match of wills. both waiting to see who be the first to make there move.

several minutes crept by at a snail's pace as the standoff continued. the tension being palatable as Cam's trigger finger began to twitch under the pressure with the creatures shifting their stance as well. "Well, well, well...Looks like we have ourselves a Mexican standoff." says the Spartan in a low raspy tone as he made eye contact with the eleven assembled creatures.

"I know what you are all thinking... and If any of you want to back out of this fight..." His sentence was cut off when one of the creatures coiled up on its hind legs and lunged.

Flicking the pistol, he sets the sight on the things white skull and pulls back on the trigger, causing the pistol to spew fire and smoke as the fifty caliber round left the barrel and cut through the air at several thousand feet per second. The sight of the creature's head whiplashing backward and the limp body flying off course told Cam that his aim was still as sharp and deadly as a sniper.

The body of the creature slumped lifelessly to the ground next to Cam. the pith black blood ran freely from the small hole in its forehead and the shredded section of its skull where the flatten bullet exited its boney white skull.

The echo of the gun continued throughout the surrounding woods. but the air became thick with tension as the rest of the pack began to slowly prepare for a fight to the death with this human.

before time had a chance to speed back up, one after another, one by one the creatures charged in for the attack. "Damn you luck!" Said Cam before replying to the creature's charge with the rounds from his pistol. one after another they tried to attack the Spartan but each time one got within a few feet of the wounded human they were met with a copper bullet to the head from Cam's barking pistol.

Cam pulled the trigger that kept the pistol barking with each round finding its mark all the while he yelled "EAT...MY...LEAD...YOU...SONS...OF...BITCHS!" with each trigger pull.

as soon as the fight started it was over with Cam sweeping the surrounding area for any more threats before lowering his weapon and allowing his oxygen-deprived lungs to refill with air through light but heavy pants. Even though the firer fight lasted a mear couple of minutes it still felt like several minutes passed. the Bodies of the creatures lay before him as the grass below them was stained with there pitch-black blood.

after letting his breathing return back to normal he brought his sidearm up his chest. griping the top of the slide he pulls it back to him, causing the spent casing to be pulled from the breach and flying into the air. only to be caught in the firm grasp of the Spartans gloved hand. inspecting the brass cartridge and tumbling it between his fingers before placing within one of his armor pockets. placing the pistol to his side, he begins to rise from his dugout while grunting as the pain from the hole in his abbs.

Unannounced to him one of the wolf things stayed back in the undergrowth out of sight. Seeing that the human, that had previously been killing his brethren, no longer had his gun in the ready position it dashed out of cover, catching the spartan off guard. Seeing the creature dash out of the cover he reaches for his pistol but finds that it did not mag lock to his armor. With a quick movement of his hand, he brings out his ten-inch fighting knife from its metal sheath up to bear. but his fast movements and his poor physical condition played a crucial hand against the spartan, for the sound and feel of his heart pounding in his ear was the only thing that Cam needs at that moment.

The creature launched its large black body at the spartan. The blood rushing to his head delayed his reaction by fractions of a second but that was all the creature needed to land its dagger-like teeth into Cam's right leg before he could move to avoid it. An audible sound of the teeth ripping through the undersuit and ripping the muscles was heard in unison as the pained cry from the spartan as he brought down his knife directly into the neck of the creature.

The sound of both his and someones else blade entering the creature neck made its way to Cam's ears just before both him and the creature fell to the soft grass in a pile of blood and painful grunts and cries from both him and the creature. Even though the creature was dead, Cam could still feel the muscles try to move in a tempt to Finnish ripping off the spartan's leg, but only really succeeding in causing Cam to cry out in pain as he felt and heard its teeth sinking further into his knee and calf with a sicking sound of a knife cutting through soft flesh.

with his hand still clenching the knife, he pulls it from the neck of the creature. fliping the blade so the razor shape blade was facing away in a defensive way. As he wiped the pitch-black blood from his face with his free hand, his gaze falls upon the sight of a black blade with a large boxy knuckle guard which also had the noticeable signs of a pistol barrel hidden inside the boxy shape of the knuckle guard. But it wasn't the weapon he was concerned about, it was the owner of the bladed pistol he was more concerned about.

with Bloodstained vision, he Follows the thin black ribbon from the hilt of the Katana with his eye. After a couple of seconds of his eyes tracing the ribbon, he was met with the sight of a girl or more correctly, a young woman standing offensively staring at the dead creature.

She was standing beneath the shade of one of the many trees lining the clearing, well concealed in its shadow. Both he and this young woman stared at each other. neither of them moved for a long time, which made Cam worried that she may be planning on using Spartan's condition as a tactical advantage if she was planning on finishing him off.

"Who are you and who are you affiliated with?" Asked the woman in a stern voice as she pulled on the Ribbon, which inturned drew the Katana from the neck of the creature and into her hands where it began to morph into a different weapon. The blade retracting on itself and folding flat forming a bladed sight while the barrel Cam noted earlier extended out an inch, showing that the woman's Katana had a gun mode built into itself.

Staring down the barrel of the girl's gun already had Cam's mind going through his years of training find an effective way to eliminate the threat and not have his life ended by the bullet that was sitting in the breach, waiting for the girl to pull the trigger back and send it straight through his head. But on the other hand, he was weighing his options for his own survival. knowing that if he didn't get medical treatment with the next few minutes, he would not be needing to kill her for he would already be dead from the loss of blood.

As he though over his course of action he saw that the young woman starting to become, divided. she was shifting her stance in a more offensive then defense as though she would the first to press the attack but she was pulling herself back. she was in a way forcing herself to stay in one general place. Cam had seen this action more than enough time to know that the women had little attention to kill or do more harm to the spartan. mentally sighing, he chooses to spare the young woman's life and try to communicate his current situation to her in hopes of having his wounds treated or at the very least have a Medavac transport him to a medical facility.

"Petty Officer, First Class, Spartan Cam 115. UNSC" replied Cam smoothly as he brought his knife done so he could see over the blade.

Cam could see that the Woman was processing this information, though she was good not to show it on her face, Cam could see in her eyes that her brain was trying its best to follow along.

"What does UNSC stand for?"

This caught Cam off guard. "_Who doesn't know of the UNSC. not knowing ONI would be understandable but the UNSC? What planet am I on?"_

"United Nations Space Command."

"I never heard of it. Is it a division of the Atlas Military?"

"That is going to be a solid No."

"If you are not apart of the Atlas military...Where do you come from and how did you get here?"

Before Cam could reply to the woman's question, he began to notice that his breathing was starting to become heavier by the passing second and that the edges of his vision were starting to darken. at first, his thoughts told him that the previous gunfight had caused more fatigue then his condition could handle. but he then began to notice that the weight of the creature was growing lighter. Looking down at his leg thinking to see an intact beast. but fate decided to play a curled hand for he was met with the sight of the creature's body disintegrating into ash before his very eyes. skin, fur, bones, and teeth.

"_Ahh, shit!" _was the only words he could mentally think as he knew all to well that Without the creature's teeth acting as a plug to prevent his blood from running freely, he had only minutes before his blood would exit his body. a slow and painful death that Cam did not fathom at the current time. even in his condition, he tried to force that last bit of life out of his muscles to try to grab his injured leg.

The woman saw what the spartan was grabbing at. Cam could see that she was mentally fighting the human urge to help him, but there was a part of her that was telling her to pull the trigger of her pistol. for that voice was showing itself in her eye.

"Look. I know you don't have any way of trusting me but if I don't stop this bleeding I will die. and right now I am in no mood to see the man upstairs yet."

The girl must have understood what he was talking about because she slightly shuffled her feet so that she could lend the injured help but she made no other attempts to move closer.

"Throw to knife over there first and don't make any sudden moves or I will shoot" Order the young woman as she gave Cam sideways nod.

Complying with the girl's order, he carefully throws his knife out of his reach and slowly raises his visually shacking hands in surrender. there was still apart of him that was fighting to take over and engage the woman in hand to hand but the logical side knew that even with his faster response time, he would be dead before he left the ground.

Letting out a breath he was unknowing holding he slowly began to speak to the woman. "Ok... I am unarmed... may you please help me?"

The woman hesitated before slowly walk over to the injured Spartan. As she got closer and was able to see more of the man's half armored body she began to quicken her paces as she just how bad of a condition he was in.

Nealing down next to the Spartan, she looked over his leg, running her fingers over and around the entry wounds then moving on to his abdominal injury. Cam winced slightly as her warm fingertips came in contact with the raw muscle tissue, in turn getting a whispered "Sorry from the girl". while she was checking his injures, he began to study the woman in further detail.

She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath her vest, she wore white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. what Cam found interesting was that the zippers were emblazoned with a logo that resembled a Japanese zipper manufacturer that had evolved to one of the largest companies to that was a contract to manufacture most of the UNSC's uniforms zippers. A question for a later time thought the spartan as he continued to examine the teen.

in addition to her Ying and Yang torso ware, She wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. on both thighs just below her shorts in white was an emblem resembling what looked liked a nightshade flower which also caused additional questions to form in Cam's mind but were disregarded. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf was also wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, which if it wasn't for his training it would have gone unnoticed as it was carefully hidden behind her Satin black hair.

"The Wounds are deep. I can do what I can but it still might take a while for the blood to clot." Said the teen dryly.

Breaking his mind from his observations of the teen, he stared at her before looking around the clearing for something that could be used to act as a tourniquet. but was distraught to see that nothing around him or the teen could be helpful in his situation.

Looking back at the teen he began to think of other options but his gaze on the teen must have caused her to become uneasy under the thinking gaze of the spartan because she shifted slightly so that she did not make eye contact.

Seeing her shifting under his gaze Cam let a slight chuckle escape his throat. "Sorry. I will stare at people if I start thinking."

A ghost of a smile formed on the teen's faces as she sat back on her calves and looked back at the visor of the Spartan's helmet.

"That's ok...It's just slightly weird to have someone staring without seeing their eyes." Replied the Teen, but as she looked off to the distance her smile began to fade away. much like when a friend remembers a memory of someone who was close to them

"I remind you of someone?"

With a sign, she returned her gaze back to the spartan. "Someone I knew used to wear a mask too"

Cam got the point and quietly nodded his head. "Sorry. I know how you..." Cam's sentence ran off as he caught a glimpse of a plant that was wrapped around a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Pointing a finger at a vine type of plant that was wrapped around a maple looking tree. "not to jump subjects but That... wouldn't happen to be highly toxic vine?"

With a look of curiosity, the teen followed the spartan's pointing arm until she too made eye contact with the vine. Looking back at the Spartan, her face showing both concern and puzzlement as she nodded her head in approval not knowing why the Armored man wanted to know of the deadly plant.

After receiving the confirmation node from the girl he clapped his together as he started to formulate a plan."Good. This is what I need you to do. Now, this may sound weird but trust me on this. I need you to grab a couple of the leaves from that vine and I need you to piss on them."

The girls recoiled at the last part of the man's order as she remade glaring eye contact with Cam. her purple eyeshadow making her look more like a glaring cat instead of a human "Wait! You want me...to pee...on the leaves...of that vine? Why?"

"The Chemical that makes up the toxin found in the leaves of that vine will create a chemical that naturally clots blood in a wound like the ones I have." pointing to his injured leg to emphasize his point.

"But why me?"

"Because by the time I remove enough of the armor off of this thing, I would be dead and just to remind you. I am still bleeding" Cam replied with more irritation then he wanted.

Her eyes narrowed at Cam's comment which just got a shrug from the spartan in return. Still glaring down the armored man, she rises to her feet and started to make her way to the vine. As she walked away Cam noticed that her bow twitched ever so slightly as the wind picked up and blew a leaf by her bow. but his ever blurring vision pushed the though of the bow twitching out of his mind.

Reaching the vine the teen looked back at the spartan before she turned back to the plant and pulled the leaves one by one. delicately and gingerly pulling on the purpled veined leaves making sure that only her tips of her fingers made contact with the fuzzy extremity.

"So what is the UNSC?" asked the teen as she pulled a stubborn leaf from the vine.

Although Cam had been well versed in the formation and the workings of the UNSC, he still had to think about how to explain the information in a way that this teen may understand.

"Well...Umm...I don't think I caught your name?"

The girl stopped and turned so that her face was visible to the man.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Well, Blake. The UNSC is simply the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. but the organ of the formation of the UNSC is a little more complicated."

"How complicated is complicated?" she asked looking more concerned at the phrase then she previously was.

"O let's say. several hundred years of hissy fits and lot of bloodshed type of complicated." this made the girl stop and stare at the Spartan with a look of concern.

Raising his hands in defense. "trust me, I reacted the same way when my Uncle told me that." the girl's look of concern never left her face as Cam continued with his explanation. " The United Nations Space Command, or UNSC for short, was initially borne out of the United Nations during the Interplanetary War, that is another story for another time."

"Wait...Did you say "Interplanetary War"?"

recoiling at the girl's surprise that there was an Interplanetary War, Cam simply nodded his head while the words "Uhhh. Yes" slowing made there way out of his mouth. The girl caught on to Cam confusion and gave him a small smile of reassurances.

"Sorry. the people of Rement have tried to develop space-faring ships before, but during that time they discovered that Dust loses its power the farther you move away from the planet. Sadly at the cost of several men and women. I am sorry, please continue"

"no, you are fine. where was I...In 2163, the UN, which stands for United Nations, commissioned a military force composed primarily of Navy and Marines assets with its first "official"," Making the quotation mark gesture with his fingers to emphasize the last word. "active engagement taking place in July 2164. The UN eventually subsumed into the Unified Earth Government, UEG, and the UNSC served to operate in direct conjunction with the UEG, through various times during the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War have afforded the UNSC operational autonomy. The UNSC presently maintains five branches: Navy, Marine Corps, Army, Air Force, and Spartan, the fifth having been officially added after 2552, in response to the "Human-Covenant War" as they call it."

"So if I am right. you are classified as a Spartan."

"Looks like you are able to keep up. good. that make it easier to..." Cam was abruptly silenced as the howl of a wolf is heard echoing through the clearing causing both Cam and the teen to search for any signs of hostile targets near them.

After a couple of silent minutes of scanning the area around them, Cam quickly turned his attention back to the teen, all the while keeping his ears peeled to prevent any unwanted creatures from getting the drop on them. "I think that is our signal to get the hell out of dodge before we become dog food," he stated which received a nod from the teen before turning away from Cam a making her way to a nearby bush.

Turning his attention back to the message that was being displayed on his hud after the sound of a trickle of water came from behind the bush.

what he reads both shocks him and disturbs him. being shoved out of the user's sight during the gunfight, the onboard processor completed the calculations with unexpected results.

.../Present Date calculated with;/user; Serria 115 /cell decay & regen...Aug/10/2529...

"_What the fuck?...__August 10th, 2529? the year is right but the date is off. What cruel joke am I apart of?"_ Cam was realizing that there is more question forming in his mind then there were answers, and unfortunately, time was not going to allow him the luxury of answering them.

"Here are the leaves but...Are they supposed to turn this color?" Looking back up Blake, Cam noted the color of the leaves. even as she held them, the purple veins in the leaves had already turned a crimson red hue while the light green leaves were turning into a sulfur yellow hue. although Cam never used the plant, he was told by many long-time veterans that the color change was normal and safe.

With a nod of his head, he extended his hand to her which she placed the leaves in his outstretched hand. removing the bandage over the wound he placed three of the leaves, in an overlapping manner over the creatures bite wound and placing the remaining leaf over the wound inflicted by the rod. hissing as the leaf made contact with his exposed mussel tissue.

Watching silently and cringing slightly at the sight of the Spartan's bare wounds "How long till the blood starts to clot?" she asks, still watching as he replaced the bandages around his wounds.

"soon, the fastest I heard in clots is within several seconds. usually, it has a slight sting to it." Replied the Spartan as he stopped halfway to look up at the teen and then proceeded to finish his task.

"Usually!?"

"Ya. I never had it done to me but every veteran I talked to who had this stuff applied to any bleeding wound said that is stings like hell." upon saying that, the sensation of a hot knife touching bearskin had made its way the pain receptors in his brain causing him to clench his teeth. "Like right now...HOLY FUCKEN SHIT!... This does sting like hell! they were not Fucking kidding around when they said it stings!"

Blake had her attention elsewhere as made apparent of her looking into the distance. but after hearing the F word from the man, she diverted her attention back to the spartan. "How long till you are able to walk? if you are even able to walk"

Still flinching from the pain caused by the leaves Cam stops and stairs at both his leg and abdomen "Medically speaking...not any time soon. but our current situation requires us to skip town so I am ready to bug out when you are ready. unless you can radio in a MedAvac or something of the sort?"

The girl stopped for a second to think of Cam the last Comment. "Medevac?"

Cam mentally Faceplamed at the girl's worlds lack the most important emergency medical assets that are used in every military or train operation. "Never mind. Can you give me and hand up?" he said as he waved the previous conversation away.

At first, the girl was reluctant to help the Spartan but she extended her pail muscular hand. "Those are deep, I afraid that the teeth might have cut of ripped ligaments in your knee. It wouldn't be safe to try to walk on it. let alone hop around in its current condition."

Cam knew the girl was right, he would be doing more harm than good if he tried to move with his leg in its current shape. But, he also knew that their situation would not allow for proper healing time without becoming somethings dinner.

Another howl for the wolf creatures rang through the trees, this time with several other howls soon following suit. a telltale sign of the pack communicating before an early hunt.

"our position has been compromised and by the sound of the howl, they are about 10 clicks out." States the spartan as he grabs two nearby sticks and begins to fashion a quick splint.

" I will take my chances with my screwed up leg. Besides..." Cinching down the last bit of cloth around the bottom of the splint he looks up and the teen and extends his hand. "I have been injured worse than this".

With a roll of her eyes, the teen takes hold of his hand and helps the Spartan to his feet. Readjusting his makeshift splint he tries to steady himself only for his blood lacking brain to causes him to his balance. lucky the girl was strong enough to keep hold and prevent him from falling over.

"Sorry...Blood loss sucks" Cam says heavily as he runs his tongue over his cracked lips feeling that they were dry. "You wouldn't happen to have some water on you?" The girl shook her head. "Sorry, The most we carry is some snacks and extra ammunition during intonation." explained to the girl as she reached down to retrieve Cam's knife.

Cam was mentally cruising at whoever trained the teen for not having at least a pouch of water until he heard the last word of her sentence. "Wait...Did you say Initonoation?..."

* * *

_**AND THAT'S A WRAP! (Falls down exhausted). **_

_**I finally got a chapter out to you wonderful readers. I am sorry for not publishing this sooner but school and work have been keeping me from working on it more than one or two-paragraph a week so ya and also I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times. **_

_**As always, Like, Follow the story and me...or just the story, and review! Each review you fine readers send in is motivation to keep this story going, even the negative ones. **_

_**On a different note. For everyone who had been impacted by COVID-19, I am sending you the best of wishes and good health during this time of hardship. and I hope that this pandemic ends soon so you can all get back to your normal lives and jobs. **_

_**And With that, I will see you...**_

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	4. UPDATE!

_**Hey Everyone. It's your Author, Spartan Cam 115. **_

_**So this is just a notification to all you loving readers of some updates that are going to be coming up soon. **_

_**First of all, I would love to thank everyone who has Followed and Favorited both me, the Author, and my Story. It means a lot to me as a new writer to know that I am making good wholesome content for you guys to read when you are either down on your luck or just passing time. Especially during these trying and difficult times where entertainment from other sources are becoming short-handed. In all, Thank You All from the bottom of my heart for the support you guys have given me over the last year. **_

_**Moving on to the update portion of the show, I will be going back and fixing the typos that have slipped past the editor's department and into the published product. so don't be alarmed if the past chapters are being reposted. And with more free time on my hands (AKA I no longer work for now and school is online) I will be putting the writing for Chapter 3 into overdrive! so expect this next chapter to be posted by the end of May or early June. **_

_**In addition to fixing typos and writing a new chapter, I am going to have to take a short break after chapter 4 or more like chapter 3. I am going to be adding in a few OCs of my own into the story but they are currently in the works like getting a back story, figuring out what type of characters they are, what weapons they use, and so on and so forth. so no new chapters will be added for a little bit. or unless I Finnish early than expected. what ever one comes first. **_

_**Finally if you y'all want to send in ideas for some new Grimm, RWBY Tech, or RWBY characters you are more then welcome to send them in and I will try to incorporate them into the story one way or another. and if you guys have some fan art you want to send to me, just follow me on my Instagram and send a DM with your beautiful creation and I will gladly post it. Link in Bio. **_

_**Well, that is all I have for you, fine readers. I hope everyone stays **__**happy and**_ _**healthy, and I**__** Will See You Guys**_

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**PEACE!**_


End file.
